


Identity

by HoshimiKira



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshimiKira/pseuds/HoshimiKira
Summary: Haise wonders about his past.





	Identity

**Author's Note:**

> I made this also on Wattpad and decided to put it here too because why not?

The sound of the clock ticking was the only sound that could be heard from a room. At a desk, a young man with monochromatic hair was writing on a piece of paper. Stacks of papers were placed next to him on the desk.

"Done," Sasaki Haise let out a tired sigh as he placed the pen down before leaning back in his seat. He looked up at the ceiling with a frown. "I should sleep..."

After taking his glasses off and placing them on the desk, Haise stood up and went to his bed before collapsing on it. He laid on his back as he stared at the ceiling once more. Haise rubbed his eyelids as he turned to his side before closing his eyes and drifting off into sleep.

\-----

Haise opened his eyes as he stared into a white wall. He looked around and saw blank white walls with no door, no window. He looked down and realized he was sitting in a chair. The chair looked old. 

"You'd be eaten up in a second.... A scrawny kid like you who's always reading incomprehensible books."

Haise looked up and saw two people sitting across from each other with a table in the middle of them. Haise looked to the one who spoke. He looked so familiar to Haise but he doesn't know who he is though... Does that even make sense?

"Wh... What do you mean, incomprehensible..."

Haise's attention went to the other person. It was him... A younger version of him but with black hair. He may not know anything about his past but he can guess how he looked like when he was younger. It felt strange for Haise, looking at himself that he has forgotten.

"Hide, if you would just pick up a book you might get it..."

"It's no use, I'd fall right asleep after five seconds."

Haise just watched as he saw the younger him talking to this person named 'Hide'. He felt like Hide was a very important person to him. He felt bad for forgetting about Hide. 

The two started to slowly fade away. Haise continued to just stare at the two who were still talking about something he couldn't hear. Before long, the two disappeared and he was alone. Haise looked down at the floor and his eyes widened slightly. The floor used to be white but now it was black and white, the floor looked like a chessboard.

Haise felt like he's seen the floor before but he can't remember where he's seen it. He figured he must've seen it before he lost his memories. He always had glimpses of his old memories but he never had a flashback. He's curious but scared at the same time to see his old memories.

"I don't really understand the appeal of a date in a bookstore, but... Whatever go have fun!"

Haise looked up and saw Hide giving younger Haise a thumbs up with a grin on his face. Haise felt... Somewhat relieved seeing Hide's face and hearing his voice, he didn't know why. He felt like he wanted to stay with Hide, talk to him. He felt like he was going to break if Hide disappeared and he felt like that has already happened.

The two slowly faded away again and Haise just watched them. He looked around once more and saw there were no white walls. There were black walls. There was also double doors across from him but he saw it was locked so he probably couldn't open them.

"I already knew, man!"

Haise looked up once more and saw Hide smiling with his hand on Haise's younger self's shoulder but there was something different about him. Two things to be exact. The younger him had white hair this time instead of black and he wore a strange mask... Was it a mask though?

"... Who cares about that, let's just go home already."

Haise's eyes widened as the two quickly fades away like clouds. He looked down at the floor and there was blood this time. Lots of it. 

"Such a sad ending isn't it, Haise?"

Haise's head shot up as soon as he heard the first word. In front of him was none other than him. It was strange, seeing himself in front of him. The white haired male walked closer and stopped when he was in front of the sitting young man.

"The story's not finished yet, there's still more," the white haired male said. "I wish I could show you more but you'll probably break."

Haise was speechless. He couldn't think of anything to say. What would you say to yourself if they were standing in front of you?

"Haise, I have two questions but you don't have to answer the first question only answer the second," Haise kept quiet and the white haired male continued. "Then, the first question is..."

The male cracked his finger in such a strange way but he felt like he's seen it.

**"What's 1000 minus 7?"**

Haise's eyes widened before he looked down on the bloodied floor with eyes full of pain, sadness and despair. He saw glimpses of something. Someone. He saw a man smiling sadistically. He saw a young man tied to a chair with a blindfold on screaming. He saw blood everywhere. Then...

He saw himself.

"He asked me that question the first time he tortured me," the male chuckled a bit as his bangs covered his eyes. ""Count down from 1000 by 7s, and recite them out loud" he ordered. I thought it was meaningless at first but..."

"I held onto those numbers to keep me sane."

The male, Kaneki Ken, looked at Haise as the latter looked up as well. Haise had tears streaming down his cheek. 

"Last question," Kaneki's gray eyes with Haise's own gray eyes. "Answer me truthfully."

Kaneki gave Haise a sad smile that just showed pain. Haise could tell from Kaneki's expression that he has been hurt many times before. He wasn't sure how many but it must have been a lot. From that expression, Haise could tell the next question was something even his old couldn't answer.

**"Who are you?"**


End file.
